


Liv's Wedding

by MessengerThief



Series: Robron Week [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Marriage, Multi, Roblivion, Robron Week, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessengerThief/pseuds/MessengerThief
Summary: Quick little look at Liv's wedding and her proud parents' reaction to it.Day Two of Robron Week: Marriage





	

He’s been happy when he heard Liv was getting married. He was so proud of her. He struggled not to smile all the time. Robert started saying he’d gone soft, but Robert always said that, besides he couldn’t talk, he was wearing the same soppy grin on his face. 

They’d been the first ones she’d told of course. She’d gotten back from holiday and turned up on their doorstep on the way back from the airport to tell them. She was sporting a rustic engagement ring that somehow managed to be so Liv that Aaron couldn’t help looking at his own hand. The simple metal bands were perfect for him and Robert. He’d always secretly thought that it was a sign of his love, proving just how well Robert knew him. He still wasn’t sure about this kid his baby sister was marrying but if the choice of ring was anything to go by they might be alright together. That was high praise from Aaron.

In his opinion no one was good enough for her. Liv was mature, smart, beautiful, confident, but he still saw her as his grumpy little sister. He struggled to remember where all the time went. And that made the run up to the wedding hard. He was losing her, losing his little family. He was so happy, seeing her happy made him happy, but he was hurting a little too. 

“Aren’t you a bit young?” He asked Liv when her fiancé – that was so weird to say – had walked off to the kitchen with Robert one night when they came to stay over. Aaron knew a belter of a big brother protective speech was being rolled out just a room away but couldn’t bring himself to care. He was planning on giving one on the actual wedding morning if he could, filled with fewer thinly veiled threats and a lot more explicit ones. 

“Eh I’m only a year younger than you were and you and Robert have been together for ages.” 

“Ten years, Liv,” Aaron scoffed, although he was not so secretly proud of reaching that milestone. 

“Yeah, all the time I’ve known you properly the pair of you have been together. Absolutely ages.”  
“Okay, alright! Stop making me feel old!” 

“Old? You aren’t talking about me are you?” Robert asked coming in with the food. 

“No but funny you’d think that…” 

“Well if it isn’t Mr big four-O.” Aaron and Liv shared a malicious look as Robert just rolled his eyes.  
They knew what the eye roll meant: he couldn’t think of a comeback. 

“Where’s the Fiancé?” Aaron asked him. 

“Alex. If someone has a name you should probably use it,” Liv cut in. 

“Nope,” Aaron said leaning over to take food off Robert’s plate, “The Fiancé.” Liv just sighed. 

“In the kitchen, getting the drinks, maybe crying.” 

“You weren’t that mean were you?!” Liv looked concerned but Aaron could see the glint in her eye. She was enjoying this. 

“Nah. Just laid down a few ground rules, couple of warnings, and few death threats, nothing serious.” They were all laughing on the sofa together and Aaron wanted to hold onto that moment forever.

***

“You were less nervous for our wedding, and that’s saying something! Rob, calm!” 

“I can’t do this! What if we trip her up walking down the aisle! What if I step on her dress! What if-” Aaron stopped him with a kiss. It was soft and sweet and loving it couldn’t be better than it already was until Robert pressed his forehead against Aaron’s.

“It’s gonna be everything we want for her,” Aaron mumbled against his husband’s mouth.

“Gentlemen, positions,” the wedding planner interrupted their moment with a happy smile, “It’s supposed to be the ones getting married who are madly in love, you know.” Aaron blushed crimson and saw Robert, confidence regained, about to charm her from the corner of his eye when Liv appeared. 

There weren’t any staircases or banners or music, she just came around a corner in her dress looking at her feet. 

“You look beautiful!” The wedding planner sighed. 

“Liv, you’ve never been more perfect,” Robert said going in to hug her.

“Aaron?” Liv queried peeking out from under Robert’s arm. Aaron could hear the bridesmaids coming now and knew he only had seconds to tell her about how loved she was.

“Liv…” He ended up hugging her, and Robert too. And he was okay with that.

“Aaron, right arm, Robert, left. Everyone else get into you pairs. When you hear the music that’s your cue to go.” 

“Oh don’t cry, your make up-” Aaron began as he got into place.

“Waterproof, you idiot.” The three of them laughed as Liv wiped a tear from her eye.

“I can’t imagine being happier right now.” 

Robert looked over his daughter’s head at his husband, “I don’t think we can either, but hopefully when you see the Fiancé,” Liv aimed a kick at his shin which missed because of her dress. He continued, “You’ll forget how happy you’ve made us and think about how happy they make you.” 

“Thank you Robert. Thank you both, for everything.” There was a pause filled with anticipation and love which lasted a little too long for Aaron.

“We’ll have to stop saying the Fiancé. What’re we gonna say instead?”

“Try Alex, A-L-E-X-A-N-.”

“Nah. Spouse? The spouse,” Robert suggested.

Aaron nodded in agreement, “I like that. Let’s go with it.” 

“Oh I hate you two,” Liv managed to say just before the music started.


End file.
